Hungry
by Sul Kuznetsov
Summary: Oh, no. Yohane deseaba convencerse de que desear a Hana como él lo hacía estaba mal. Desear a Hana era desear la sodomía.


**Hungry.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

—Yo soy el heredero de los Asakura.

Golpear su cabeza contra el árbol en el que estaba sentado se había vuelto una rutina consumista. Cerrar los ojos y pensar que todo estaría bien, que al día siguiente podría despertar en los brazos de su preciosa hermana Luka y todo sería como comer mentas.

Oh, Luka.

Cuán apenada estaría de verlo en ese estado.

¿Qué pensaría Hao?

Somos como diamantes en el cielo, le había escuchado decir una vez, no sabía dónde. Sólo había sido un día de frío invierno, observando los escaparates de las tiendas y había escuchado una voz femenina, una que no era ni Dios ni los monstruos de su cabeza; había creído que era Luka, pero no era la voz de su hermana.

—¡Yo soy el heredero de los Asakura! —se gritó, esta vez a sí mismo para creerlo. Para maldecir a los dioses viejos por sus palabras erróneas, observar a Hana en su mente e invocar a los demonios nuevos más paganos.

Hana…

Hana Asakura.

Sonrió como una muñeca defectuosa, sin abrir sus empobrecidos ojos; cansados como sus huesos y carne putrefacta, hastiada de vivir. —¡Me dejarías destrozar tu corazón? —le pregunta a la luna, por que desear a Hana como él lo desea no está bien, pero también desea destrozarle el ideal y los sentimientos hasta tirarlo por un río y que no floten ni su risa ni sus esperanzas.

No estaba bien…

Oh, por supuesto que no lo estaba.

—¿Le eres tan fiel a Hao como para no arriesgarte por mí, Yohane?

Aún podía escucharlo, sus cuerdas vocales lanzando el veneno de un predador animal, y el sonido resbalando como la sangre viscosa… Yohane deseaba convencerse de que desear y amar a Hana con esa necesidad aplastante que él tenía, no estaba bien.

¿Era capaz de desear a un demonio con rostro de ángel?

Oh, desear al demonio era desear al oprobio, a la sodomía, al infierno, el apocalipsis, la bestia, las furias y las parcas. Los seiscientos sesenta y seis azotes con el látigo de la vergüenza… Desear a Hana era desear a las drogas de luna llena.

—¡No! ¡No te deseo! Jamás… jamás volveré a sucumbir por ti. —gimió esta vez, apretándose los costados con la mano, arrancándose de la piel cada una e las caricias y besos que Hana le había profesado alguna vez.

Porque esta era la realidad de Yohane: deseaba el oprobio, la sodomía, al infierno, el apocalipsis, la bestia, las furias y las parcas. Las seiscientas sesenta y seis embestidas que Hhana le regaló aquélla noche antes de derramarse en sus entrañas y grabarse a fuego ardiente en su corazón.

Esta puerta te conduce al dolor, nunca acabará, quiero matar al pasado.

—¿Yohane?

Oh, escuchar su nombre es llorar y sentir la vergüenza en la carne, rogar para que se lleven su alma.

 _«Seis días tardó la Creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio, ¿cuál es el número que tallaré en tu frente?»_

—Ya no hay tiempo, Hana.

Su destino desde el inicio de los tiempos fue ser enemigos; el tiempo nunca existió para ellos. Lo único que necesita en ese momento era que así; con la luna marchita, Hao viniera y amarrara a su sobrino, esa era la escena perfecta.

Y este apareció.

—Mi hermoso sobrino. —fueron sus palabras antes de encadenarlo con cadenas de fuego que jamás le quemarían la piel, al árbol cercano y comenzar. Incluso llorar por que Hao liberara a Hana sería inútil, Hao no lo haría.

—¿Qué buscas, Yohane? Dímelo. —el demonio estaba frente a él, con su traje naranja y flores de colore. Detrás de él venían el trío de vampiresas más hermosas que había visto jamás. Ellas se alimentaban de la fe de los humanos. ¿Sabes cómo se le llama a los vampiros que chupan la fe?

Santos.

—Hana está maldito por mi culpa… No quiero que lo esté.

El cabello rubio se mecía con frenesí intentado librarse de las llamas del señor del fuego, ¿Por qué luchaba?

—Seis días tardó la creación, diez fueron las plagas de Egipto, cuarenta noches duró el diluvio: ¿cuántas almas alberga tu cuerpo? —Yohane desesperado, le gruñó, su vida se agotaba de a poco y Hao maldecía a Hana con cada segundo.

—¡Una!

—¿Cuántas almas tiene Hana?

—¡Una!

—Una él, una tú, tú estás en él, y él está en ti…

—¡No te entiendo! ¡Por favor, Hao…!

—Ojo por ojo, diente por diente, alma por alma. ¿Aceptas?

—Está bien… —sus ojos vagaron observando a Hana con el ceño fruncido en un rictus diabólico… —Te dije que no lo hicieras Hana…

—¿Aceptas?

—¡Sí!

Hao le dijo que de los dos, le dijera en voz alta el nombre de quien esa noche no se salvaría. Yohane cerró los ojos tras una sonrisa, Luka estaba del otro lado, su preciosa hermana…

Miró a Hana quien lloraba, no quería hacerle sufrir y, sin pensarlo, lo dijo: Yohane Asakura.

—¡No! —hubo un grito cuando las vampiresas le tomaron por las extremidades y le llevaron a un río del color de la sangre, Yohane no hizo intento por escapar aun cuando sabía que era el cántaro ritual. Cuando cayó sobre el líquido, su ropa se consumió entre los ácidos y el peli-negro de repente sintió que estaba de nuevo resguardado en el últero materno. Los gritos no cesaron, pero se encontraba flotando entre amnios, con sangre robada de bebés recién nacidos y úteros marchitos. A su mente vino la noche en que finalmente estuvo con Hana; el primer gemido que salió de la boca del rubio y que le transformó.

Que le volvió dos cuerpos diferentes, con dos voces diferentes y dos objetivos diferentes; se había convertido en su amante esa noche, Yohane escuchaba sus gemidos y para él, era como Hana le estuviera rezando a los demonios de la lujuria, a los dioses de la luna y al sexo.

Abrió la boca y los ácidos comenzaron a corroer su carne lentamente, a su mente vino el recuerdo de esa noche cuando él mismo le cantaba a la muerte, al sexo y al cadáver de su madre en el jardín. Recordó cómo con cada embestida, le dijo a Hana cuánto le amaba, mientras el demonio con rostro de querubín le repetía que al día siguiente se iría con el hijo de los Tao.

Yohane jamás podría borrar el error de su piel.

—Puedes suicidarte en paz, pedazo de basura.


End file.
